Integrated inductors have found widespread use in integrated circuits for RF (radio frequency) power applications. The inductors are typically localized in areas separated from active devices such as transistors to avoid unwanted interference phenomena. Due to the limited possible geometries imposed by the design rules, and to desired Q and inductance values, the inductors will occupy quite much space. This may result in bulky and thus slow circuits.